youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Kangaroo Jack in Sonic Style
Kangaroo Jack is a 2003 American comedy film directed by David McNally, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and starring with your favorite Sonic Characters like Knuckles the Echidna as Charlie, Sonic as Louis, Rouge the Bat as Jessie and Shadow the Hedgehog as Sal. An animated sequel, Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.!, was produced and released direct-to-video on November 16, 2004. Plot In the summer of 1982, a boy named Charlie Carbone is about to become the stepson of a mobster named Salvatore Maggio (Shadow). On that same day, he meets his new best friend, Louis Booker (Sonic), who saves him from drowning. Twenty years later, in 2002, Charlie (Knuckles) has his own beauty salon. Yet, Sal's goons arrive every week and take at least 80% of the profits, barely letting Charlie keep enough money for future improvements. Louis is still Charlie's best friend. After they botch the job of hiding some stolen goods, Sal gives Charlie and Louis one more chance. Under the instructions of Frankie (Espio the Chameleon), they have to deliver a package on the next flight to Sydney, then to Coober Pedy to meet a man named Mr. Smith (Vector the Crocodile). When Charlie and Louis left, Sal tells his Capo that he's "cancelling their return trip". On the plane, Louis peeks into the package only to find $50,000. While driving through the Australian Outback (on their way to Mr. Smith), Charlie and Louis accidentally run over a red kangaroo, and seemingly kill it. Louis feels interested and puts his "lucky jacket" on the kangaroo with Charlie's sunglasses; they think that the kangaroo looks like Jackie Leggs, one of Sal's goons. When they are taking the picture, the kangaroo comes back to consciousness and hops away with the $50,000 in the jacket. Charlie and Louis hop into the jeep and chase the kangaroo attempting to grab the money from the jacket on the kangaroo, but the ensuing chase ends with the duo driving through a field of termite mounds and crashing into a pile of rocks. When they reach a nearby bar called the Old Alice Inn in Alice Springs Louis calls Mr. Smith and tells him about the situation. Then, Mr. Smith maliciously tells Louis that they had better have his money when he comes after them or he'll kill them. Louis gets advice from a local animal sanctuary and is told by Jessie (Rouge) that the best way to catch the kangaroo is to shoot it with a tranquillizer dart fired from the air. They enlist the help of an alcoholic bushplane pilot named Blue (Charmy Bee). Unfortunately, an unexpected jolt causes Louis to shoot Blue with the dart rather than the kangaroo, and the plane crashes. When Blue radios for help, his air traffic controller, Tansy has been taken hostage by Mr. Smith's minions and, upon hearing the location of the aircraft, they destroy the radio, gag Tansy and head off in that direction. Back in New York City, Sal gets a call from Mr. Smith, saying that Charlie and Louis haven't arrived yet. Thus, Sal sends Frankie and his minions to Australia to look into this. Meanwhile, Charlie and Louis attempt to reclaim the money, but end up stranded in the desert. After struggling for a while, they finally get rescued by Jessie. They ask her to help them find the missing animal. She declines at first, but when Charlie offers to pay her, she graciously accepts. Quite unexpectedly, they get attacked by Mr. Smith and his henchmen. Jessie learns the truth about the money and offers to lead Smith to the kangaroo. Smith accepts the offer and Charlie and Louis are led off by Smith's henchmen. However, the two friends manage to outsmart their captors and return to rescue Jessie. Though a welcome sight at first, Frankie turns his gun on Charlie and Louis. However, luck intervenes when a fight between Frankie and Mr. Smith escalates into a full on brawl between the two men's henchmen and themselves. Jessie, Louis, and Charlie escape in the chaos, but Frankie and his men give pursuit. During the chase, Louis manages to get the package back from the kangaroo, but goes off a cliff in the process. Charlie manages to save Louis from falling to his death, and at first they rejoice at having gotten the money back. Frankie arrives and Charlie attempts to return the money, but Frankie reveals that Sal really sent Charlie and Lewis to Australia to pay for their own execution at the hands of Mr. Smith. All of a sudden the police arrive and arrest Frankie, Mr. Smith, and their respective minions. One year later, Charlie and Jessie are married and sell their new shampoo and they put a picture of Jack on the bottle. Frankie and his men are imprisoned for life which Sal Maggio has also failed at avoiding, and Louis is currently Charlie's advertising partner. As for the kangaroo (now called Kangaroo Jack), he's still hopping around the outback. Cast Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Louis Booker|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Charlie Carbon|link=Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Sal|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Jessie|link=Rouge the Bat Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Mr. Smith|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Frankie Lombardo|link=Espio the Chameleon Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Anne Carbone|link=Maria the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Blue|link=Charmy Bee Tails was happy while riding the plane.jpg|Tails as AFP Senior Sgt. James "Mr. Jimmy" Inkamala|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies